metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Unknown Name System
Lets face it. The Unknown Name system isn't working properly. The idea was to create pages for creatures, etc. without names, but without using the canon names. However, there quickly became a large number of unknown name articles, creating confusion as to what is what, etc. Also, people might mistake the Unknown names as their actual names. As a matter of fact, UK's Official Nintendo Magazine mistook Unknown Lifeform 27 to be the actual name of the creature. If we're confusing even them, that means there's a problem. Please, provide suggestions as to what to do with the system. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 01:37, June 9, 2010 (UTC) I say we just give them all fan names, put a template up (this is what most wikis do) and if we find an official name, we use it. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 01:40, June 9, 2010 (UTC) :I'm very against using fan-names. That doesn't solve the problem of confusing readers at all. I've been suggesting making a template that explains the naming system, as I think that is the next logical step. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 01:45, June 9, 2010 (UTC) :::No fan names... Keep it with the Unknown Name System, it gives our wikia edge and original. Metroid101 01:49, June 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::What edge? Confusing magazines isn't an edge. :P ::::@ChozoBoy, at least something like the Real Life POV template that explains that the Unknown names aren't the actual names. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 01:53, June 9, 2010 (UTC) One thing I'd like to state, in my opinion, I didn't get the impression that ONM was definatively confused about the name. I think it is more likely that it was a nod to us/the fans for using that name instead of just describing it. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 01:58, June 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::Thats the magazines fault for using an unofficial wikia to use as a resource. Also since its is an official nintendo magazine... so why would they need us as a resource huh? Why can't we make a new template for the articles saying WARNING: This article contains information on an unnamed creature! Metroid101 02:04, June 9, 2010 (UTC) :::::But that still doesn't solve the large problem that there is a large number of unknown names and is terribly unorganized. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 02:11, June 9, 2010 (UTC) :::::: Then maybe we shouldn't just sit around and complain! We should start working Metroid101 02:13, June 9, 2010 (UTC) (Undent) That comment was really unnecessary. How do we start working when we don't know what to do? How do we make it more organized? How do we solve the problem that there are simply too many unknown names? Thats why I created this forum topic. I am looking for suggestions people. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 15:14, June 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Awhile back, I left a comment on the Talk:Unknown Name Template saying that the system was too confusing. My proposal was that we give them fan names to make them easier to find. Yes, we KNOW that the fan names aren't really their names, and we should have a little blurb explaining so, just like we do with the POV policy. But so many acronyms isn't going help us, I often have to spend hours trying to find a creature from Metroid Prime 3 or something.[[User:Tuckerscreator|''Tuckerscreator]]'' 18:52, June 9, 2010 (UTC)'' :: Why can't we redirect the fan names to the Unknown Names? Metroid101 20:30, June 9, 2010 (UTC) We already do that. As far as the amount of pages, we'll lose at least several when MOM comes out. We'll lose a few more when some media becomes translated. Aside from those, we need people to take the initiative to find a name anywhere in official media. Even if it is the the folder/file name that something is in within the game (or like the Aazelion that I found). If anyone has an official strategy guide, look for the ULFs from that game in it (or even in the breif NP guides). Some guides are available online like at MDB. '''ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 20:46, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Don't have any way of knowing if this will display correctly on all browsers, but I tossed this together for "ULF", etc. pages. One additional recommendation that I'd like to make is that articles do not, for example, refer to UCB 1 as such in its own article or in any other article discussing the subject. The only places I want to see the name would be in the article title, template, and the first sentence. This would very much cut down confusion. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 21:51, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Note: I would just like to point out that, since the unknown naming system was approved through an RfC, any major changes to the system or requests to simply get rid of it must be submitted as an RfC. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) - Would you like to participate in the new forum trials? 22:55, June 9, 2010 (UTC) :I know. However, I needed to think of an option besides "Keep as is". The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 01:32, June 10, 2010 (UTC) ::I am largely opposed to the whole system. It's created a huge number of articles that are worthless stubs, makes it difficult to find the right article due to the naming system, is confusing (to the public as well, demonstrated by ONM) and also creates holes in the numerical part of the article's name when an official name is discovered. Fan names are a much better idea. I propose a "best guess" system, like the one used in the scan sections on the room articles, where the title of the scan is taken from the scan itself. Obviously, this would only work in the prime game's articles, and when the topic can be scanned. Tardis wikia has a similar system, and it's much better than the ULF one imo: http://tardis.wikia.com/wiki/Saturnynian ::Unfortunatley, I was unable to register my opinion during the voting period, as I was on holiday and did not have an internet connection at the time. Another reason I really dislike the ULF pages is because it encourages pages about topics that will be given a name in the future anyway! This creates speculation on these articles, is really unnecessary. Plus when they are given names then the template redirects to them, and creates "numerical holes" in the numbering of the pages (as mentioned above). I would really like to see the whole project scrapped. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 21:24, June 12, 2010 (UTC)